Kyōshin
| number = | used by = }} speaking to .Bleach anime; Episode 255}} Kyōshin (鏡心, "Mirror Heart") is an advanced technique derived from mastery. When it becomes possible for a and their to become connected to the utmost degree, the blade's own senses are capable of serving as their master's own. In this sense, the two are able to fight as one being. Overview Bleach anime; Episode 252}} Through , a Zanpakutō and its master are able to establish a dialogue with one another. And in mastering the principle of Jinzen, it no longer requires an effort for the two to establish communication for they are at all times connected. In a state where the two become connected with one another, the Zanpakutō serves to fill in the void of their master's limitations. Recognizing and accepting each other's existence is the foundation of the relationship between a Zanpakutō and a Shinigami. If there is something that they physically are unable to perceive, the Zanpakutō serves to compensate for that weakness; making it possible for their master to anticipate and avoid their adversaries, even while under the influence of suggestion and illusions. However, this is merely the fundamentals of Kyōshin. In establishing a free-flowing dialogue between one another, the Shinigami and Zanpakutō balance one another out and keep each other covered so that there can be no openings to be exploited by the enemy. If their combat patterns, for instance, are being read by their opponent, they are able to substitute their Zanpakutō's own mannerisms to throw off their opponent. The two fight as though they are two minds in a single entity and fight by covering each other's weaknesses in order to become unconquerable. combined his efforts together with in order to overcome the hypnosis powers of , demonstrating a rather impressive command of the Kyōshin technique. Both of them worked together to compensate for one another's shortcomings in order to topple Kōga's formidable strength.Bleach anime; Episode 252 Prior to that, while Byakuya was trapped within the ice generated by Kōga's spell, Senbonzakura was able to release itself despite being thrown at a distance from its master, in order to protect Byakuya from Kōga's following attack. This served as a perfect demonstration of the two — sword and master — covering one another during battle, as it is because of their free-flowing dialogue that makes it possible for Senbonzakura to so effortlessly manifest into the world on its own.Bleach anime; Episode 252 was able to touch upon this technique only briefly during his battle against the spirit of . While it required a moment to prepare, was able to serve as Ichigo's eyes while he was under Muramasa's hypnosis that seized control of his five senses. In doing so, Ichigo faced the rogue Zanpakutō with his eyes closed, yet was able to not only anticipate every move Muramasa made but managed to counter effectively each and every time.Bleach anime; Episode 255 Applications Notable Users * - resisted hypnosis during their fight.Bleach anime; Episode 252 * - utilized the principle momentarily against .Bleach anime; Episode 255 References Behind the Scenes This article serves to expand on a concept in the actual Bleach series, albeit found in filler, that was otherwise never actually explained nor truly touched upon. When the term Kyōshin is spelled with alternative kanji, it can instead be translated as "resonate" (共振), which further reflects this technique's deeper meaning.